The Girl who saw Monsters
by 2lala
Summary: This is about the third book of the series. It is about the girl in the third book and why she can see mythical creatures in Greek Mythology.
1. Chapter 1

This is about how the girl in The Titan's Curse can see mythical creatures and what happened to her before. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Warning: This contains some things from the third book.

The Girl who saw Monsters

It was in first grade that Rachel started to notice strange things. First, on her way to school in the school bus, she saw a huge snake slithering around outside. When she pointed it out to her friends, they said that they could not see anything. To see if they were telling the truth, she took a picture of it to show to her teacher and her mother. When she got to school, the first thing she did was show here teacher the picture. Her teacher looked at her, worried, and asked if she felt sick and needed to see the nurse. Rachel sighed and decided to go home and ask her mother. The second strange thing happened only about ten minutes later. The teacher had announced that it was time to have a reading time to read whatever they wanted. Something made Rachel go over and pick up the book on Greek Mythology. What she found inside surprised her a lot.

"Look teacher, that's the picture that I showed you!" she exclaimed.

The teacher explained that that was the Greek Monster, Echidna, who was the mother of all monsters. When Rachel kept on insisting that she had seen it, the teacher sent her to the nurse. Later, her mother came and picked her up and the conversation about the Echidna was repeated with her mother saying that the picture was just the landscape.

Another time, she saw somebody walk out of the tree and so she went to look it up again in the Greek Mythology book. She found out it was a wood nymph. Therefore, this went on for a long time, until her teacher got tired of lending her the Greek Mythology book and decided to buy her one for Christmas. Here, Rachel learned about other creatures she had seen such as a harpy, satyr, river nymph, centaur, and even Cerberus. These were only a few of the monsters and creatures she actually saw though.

Later she saw a boy go past her into the Empire State Building. Little did she know that she would see him again. She was curious so she sneaked up to the doorway and heard him asking to go to the six hundredth floor.

She thought to herself, "How is that possible, the Empire State Building does not even go that high."

But then she thought of all her past experiences and they too had seemed impossible. Now she was not so sure. About a year later, she saw the boy again and was going to ask him if he had anything to do with the mythological Greek creatures that she was seeing everywhere.

She suspected this because she had once seen him on top of the Arch. He was talking to a woman who had a Chihuahua. Somehow, probably another one of those mythological nightmares, the woman turned into my childhood nightmare, the Echidna, and her dog turned into the Chimera. The Chimera attacked the boy and he plunged to his death. Later, after Echidna and her "son" left, I checked to see the boy. Somehow, he had survived. I decided that something was definitely wrong now because other people were panicking but not sure what they had seen. I was perfectly sure.

Then, nothing that you plan usually comes out right. When she approached him, he was so surprised that he somehow pulled out a sword out of nowhere and swung it at her. She was so surprised that she had no time to react but the sword went right through her.

"This, this is some trick right," she stammered.

The boy stared at her then apologized. About that very minute, some strange creatures started coming towards the boy and he asked Rachel to help hide him. While she did not understand this, Rachel helped the boy hide anyway. She tricked the guards and told them that he went a different way. Rachel was disgusted by the boy because he had run off right away without even a thank you.

One day, during the summer, a strange man had come to her house and said that he was her father! He explained all about the Greek Mythology in the world and explained everything that had happened on her "journeys". When she asked why the sword that would have killed her did not, her father said it was because she had still been ignorant enough to have not been considered a half-blood. When she asked who he was he explained that he was….

* * *

Lol a cliffhanger. Please review and I will continue this. For people who want more action, I will have more in the second chapter. So once again, please review. If you have any ideas who he could be, I might need the ideas. This is my fanfiction. haha 


	2. Chapter 2

This is about how the girl in The Titan's Curse can see mythical creatures and what happened to her before. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Warning: This contains some things from the third book. I'm sorry this took so long but I ran out of ideas.

* * *

The Girl who saw Monsters

One day, during the summer, a strange man had come to her house and said that he was her father! He explained all about the Greek Mythology in the world and explained everything that had happened on her "journeys". When she asked why the sword that would have killed her did not, her father said it was because she had still been ignorant enough to have not been considered a half-blood. When she asked who he was, he explained that he was….Chronos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hello my dear girl, you've grown a lot since I last saw you. In fact, I hear you are going to turn seventeen in three months," said Chronos.

"So? What's going to happen, it's probably going to be boring as usual," Rachel replied.

"Well this year, things are going to get very interesting," Chronos said using a cliffhanger.

Rachel decided to ignore him. Later though, he told her about the prophecy and everything that has to do with being a half-blood. When she heard this, she fainted. When she woke up again she told Chronos that whatever it was, she would not take part in it. For a strange reason she didn't know, she was knocked out again. When she woke up, it was nighttime and she was tied to a bed by…well she didn't know what. That's when she saw Chronos. Next to him was a mirror image of her, but distorted. It was dark and she was sure that she did not have pure black hair. Then Chronos said some words and the image started floating towards her, into her body, and took over her.

"Now you will obey my every command," said Chronos.

"Yes master," said the was-Rachel (I'm going to just refer to her as Rachel now.)

So then, she was sent to Camp Half-Blood to stay. Chronos did not mark her as determined for obvious reasons, so she went to stay in the Hermes Cabin. The Stoll brothers looked at her in disgust for being "undetermined". They kept mocking her until one day, when she found them alone while playing capture the flag, she enveloped them with the same dark material as her look-alike was made of. They started suffocating and were knocked out.

"Hehehehe now the real fun begins," exclaimed Rachel.

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
